Sweet Love
by GaemGyu407
Summary: Sebuah kisah WonKyu. WonKyu FF.


Cast / Pairing :

Choi Siwon x Cho Kyuhyun (WonKyu)

Genre : Romance

Rate : T (aman)

Disclaimer : Dua-duanya milik author XD #PLAK T.T

Warning : BL, OOC, alur kecepetan, gaje, pendek, dll.

STORY BEGIN !

DON'T LIKE ? DON'T READ !

* * *

><p>"Nanti pulang sekolah bisa ikut aku nggak?" tanya Siwon pada <em>namja<em> disampingnya yang bernama Kyuhyun. Saat ini waktunya istirahat, dan mereka berdua sedang berada di taman belakang sekolah. Oh, perlu diketahui._ SM High School_ adalah sekolah khusus _namja_. Maka jangan heran jika kau tidak menemukan satu pun _yeoja_ didalamnya.

"Kemana?" tanya Kyuhyun yg kini tengah menatap langit yg berwarna biru cerah.

"Nyari kado buat Minnie _noona_, lusa kan dia ulangtahun." jawab Siwon sambil merangkul Kyuhyun.

Choi Siwon dan Cho Kyuhyun adalah sepasang kekasih. Siwon duduk di kelas 3, sedangkan Kyuhyun masih kelas 2. Choi Siwon adalah ketua OSIS SM High School. Orangnya baik, ramah, pintar, tampan, kaya, bertubuh atletis yg mampu membuat author meleleh jika malihatnya langsung. *dagdigdug* Diluar sana banyak sekali _yeoja_ yg menggilainya. Namun apa daya, dirinya sudah terlanjur mencintai _namja_ manis bernama Cho Kyuhyun yg berstatus adik kelasnya. Cho Kyuhyun adalah namja kaya yg manis dan pintar. Banyak pula senior maupun teman seangkatan yg menyukainya. Tapi semua itu bagaikan mimpi di siang bolong saat mereka mengetahui bahwa Kyuhyun adalah _namjachingu_ Choi Siwon, siswa yg sangat dihormati oleh sekolah ini. Siwon dan Kyuhyun berpacaran sudah setahun yg lalu, tepatnya saat tahun ajaran baru. Waktu itu Siwon adalah senior yg membina kelas Kyuhyun. Dan tepat pada saat masa orientasi siswa baru tersebut selesai, Siwon menyatakan cintanya pada Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun yg memang dari awal sudah menyukai Siwon, tanpa pikir panjang ia menerima Siwon menjadi _namjachingu_nya. Dan hubungan mereka berlanjut sampai saat ini.

"Hmm... Boleh deh." Kyuhyun menyanggupi permintaan kekasihnya itu. Siwon pun tersenyum senang.

"Tapi ada syaratnya..." ujar Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum manis tapi evil. *readers bayangin sendiri bisa kan?* XD

"Iya iya... Apa syaratnya?" tanya Siwon lembut. _Well_, sikap Siwon yg lembut dan _gentle_ mampu mengimbangi sifat Kyuhyun yg manja, kekanakan, dan terkadang keras kepala. Meskipun begitu, Siwon sangat menyayangi Kyuhyun. Begitu pun sebaliknya. Sungguh pasangan yang serasi.

"Nanti malam temenin aku di rumah ya? Aku sendirian, _appa_ dan _eomma_ belum pulang, sedangkan Yesungie _hyung_ katanya pulang malam." ujar Kyuhyun sambil mengerucutkan bibir pinknya yg sungguh menggoda iman. Siwon menelan ludah melihat ekspresi manis kekasihnya itu. Ia harus menahan diri agar tidak menyerang Kyuhyun secara tiba-tiba. *author kumat yadongnya* XD

"Oke, nanti malam aku temenin kamu. Lagipula besok _weekend_ kan? Jadi nggak masalah kalau kita main sampai malam." ujar Siwon sambil mengelus rambut Kyuhyun lembut. Kyuhyun tersenyum, lalu mengangguk kecil.

"Balik ke kelas yuk? Udah hampir bel, nih!" Siwon melirik jam tangan yg melingkar ditangan kirinya.

"Ku antar sampai ke kelasmu!" ujar Siwon sambil menggandeng tangan Kyuhyun.

+++++ pulang sekolah +++++

"Hei sayang..." goda Siwon saat Kyuhyun keluar dari kelasnya. Kini ia tengah bersender ditembok.

"Langsung aja, yuk!" ujar Siwon menggandeng tangan Kyuhyun.

"Emang kamu mau beli kado apa buat Minnie _noona_?" tanya Kyuhyun saat mereka tengah berjalan menuju mobil Siwon yg terparkir di halaman sekolah.

"Nggak tau, makanya aku ngajak kamu." jawab Siwon.

"Mmm... Sebenarnya gampang sih. Tinggal beliin aja benda berwarna pink. Pasti dia suka. Kakakmu itu kan penggila pink." jelas Kyuhyun panjang lebar. Kalian bertanya dari mana Kyuhyun tahu bahwa Minnie _noona_, kakak Siwon suka warna pink? Jawabannya adalah karena Kyuhyun sangat mengenal kakak dari _namjachingu_nya itu. Ia dan Minnie noona sering ngobrol-ngobrol.

"Hahaha... Benar juga ya?" Siwon mengiyakan.

"Ayo masuk!" Siwon membuka pintu untuk Kyuhyun.

"Dasar!" ujar Kyuhyun disertai senyum.

+++ at mall +++

Kyuhyun menggandeng lengan Siwon dengan erat. Mereka terlihat sangat mesra.

"Gimana kalo ini aja? Lucu menurutku. Minnie _noona_ pasti suka." Kyuhyun menunjukkan sebuah boneka kelinci lucu berwarna pink.

"Hmm... Boleh. Kamu pintar juga ya?" goda Siwon. Kyuhyun mendengus kesal.

"Ngambek?" goda Siwon lagi, membuat Kyuhyun tambah kesal.

"Nyesel aku nemenin kamu!" kesal Kyuhyun sambil beranjak meninggalkan Siwon.

"Aigoo... Jangan marah dong, chagi?" Siwon mengejar Kyuhyun, setelah sebelumnya membayar boneka yg tadi dpilih Kyuhyun.

"Biarin!"

"_Chagiya_?"

"Bodo!"

"Oh, jadi kamu maunya begini?" tanya Siwon dengan senyum yg sulit diartikan, membuat Kyuhyun merinding.

"Mm-mau apa kamu?" tanya Kyuhyun tergagap saat Siwon mulai mendekatkan wajahnya.

"Apa ya?" Siwon menyeringai. Ia semakin mendekatkan wajahnya pada Kyuhyun, hingga kini jarak diantara keduanya tinggal beberapa senti. Siwon memiringkan kepalanya dan mulai menutup kedua matanya. Kyuhyun yg menyadari maksud Siwon pun langsung menginjak sepatu pantofel yg dikenakan namjachingunya itu dengan keras.

"AUWW!" Siwon meringis kesakitan.

"Sakit Kyu!" ujar Siwon dengan nada memelas.

"Emang enak?" cibir Kyuhyun.

"Sayang, kok kamu jahat banget sih sama aku?" *Siwon OOC* XD

"Abisnya kamu keterlaluan!" lagi-lagi Kyuhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Iya deh... _Mianhae chagiya_." pinta Siwon.

"Ya udahlah, aku juga minta maaf. Mending sekarang kita makan yuk? Aku lapar..." rengek Kyuhyun. *ngambeknya udahan, sekarang manjanya kambuh* XD

"_As you wish, princess!_" goda Siwon, membuat pipi Kyuhyun memerah. *manisnya* O.O

+++ at restaurant +++

Siwon dan Kyuhyun memilih untuk duduk dibangku pojok dekat kaca. Menikmati pemandangan hiruk pikuk kota _Seoul_ dari restoran _Italia_ yg berada dilantai paling atas mall ini.

"Silakan!" sapa seorang pelayan wanita yg menghampiri mereka berdua.

"Mau pesan apa, tuan?" tanya pelayan itu ramah.

"Kamu mau pesan apa, sayang?" tanya Siwon. *aih, author suka banget Siwon yg begini* XD

"Hmm... aku pesan _Fettucinni Alfredo_ dan minumnya _Stroberry Mocktail_. Untuk _dessert_nya aku mau _Affogato al Cioccolato_." jawab Kyuhyun.

"Saya pesan _Italian Lasagna_ dan minumnya _Spooky Halloween Ade_. Untuk _dessert_nya _Panna Cotta_."ujar Siwon. Pelayan itu mengangguk.

"Mohon tunggu sebentar." ucap pelayan itu sopan sebelum beranjak pergi dari hadapan Siwon dan Kyuhyun.

"Sebentar ya, aku mau ke toilet dulu." ujar Siwon. *ikuuut* XD #author koplak

"Jangan lama-lama ya?" *nggak kok, paling cuma setahun* XD

"Iya, sayang." ledek Siwon sambil tersenyum menggoda, membuat Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya, sebal. *dagdigdug* XD

Belum lama Kyuhyun menunggu, tiba-tiba seseorang menepuk bahunya pelan. Kyuhyun pun menoleh, kaget.

"Hankyung _hyung_?" sapa Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum. Hankyung pun balas tersenyum, lalu mengambil tempat disebelah Kyuhyun.

"Mana Siwon?" tanya Hankyung.

"Lagi ke toilet." jawab Kyuhyun.

"Sendirian, _hyung_?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Iya, emang mau sama siapa lagi? Aku kan nggak punya pacar." jawab Hankyung disertai senyum.

"Salah _hyung_ sendiri, siapa suruh nggak punya pacar? Padahal kan banyak banget yg suka sama _hyung_." cerocos Kyuhyun.

"Ya udah, kamu aja deh yg jadi pacarku. Mau nggak?" tanya Hankyung. Seketika Kyuhyun menoleh ke arah Hankyung, wajahnya sedikit memerah.

"Hyung!" Kyuhyun meninju pelan lengan Hankyung.

"Hahaha... Bercanda, Kyuhyunnie. Lagipula aku nggak sejahat itu, merebut pacar sahabatku sendiri." jelas Hankyung sambil tertawa kecil. Well, Hankyung adalah namja berkebangsaan China yg kalem, tampan, dan kaya. Sebenarnya dari dulu ia menyukai Kyuhyun. Namun, belum sempat ia menyatakan perasaannya pada Kyuhyun, Siwon yg notabene juga sangat menyukai Kyuhyun sudah lebih dulu menyatakan perasaannya ke namja manis bernama lengkap Cho Kyuhyun itu. Kesal? Jangan ditanya. Cemburu? Itu sudah pasti. Tapi ia bisa apa? Saat ini Kyuhyun sudah menjadi milik Siwon, sahabat dekatnya.

"Loh, ada Hankyung?" tiba-tiba Siwon datang.

"Iya, tadi aku habis jalan-jalan, eh ngeliat Kyuhyun sendirian disini. Jadi aku deketin aja, siapa tau nggak ada yg punya!" jawabnya bercanda.

"Ku ambil boleh?" tanya Hankyung sambil merangkul bahu Kyuhyun, lagi-lagi bercanda.

"Enak aja!" sahut Siwon sambil menyingkirkan lengan Hankyung dari bahu Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun yg merasa diperebutkan oleh dua namja tampan pun kontan wajahnya memerah.

"Udah dong, nggak enak dilihat orang! Lagi juga kita bertiga masih pake seragam kan?" lerai Kyuhyun sambil menatap ke sekeliling orang yg tengah memperhatikan kelakuan heboh mereka. Siwon dan Hankyung memandang Kyuhyun sejenak, kemudian mereka berpandangan satu sama lain. Dan tiba-tiba saja Siwon dan Hankyung tertawa sambil berangkulan.

"Aish, kalian ini!" kesal Kyuhyun melihat kelakuan dua namja aneh didepannya ini.

"Sepertinya ada yg ngambek ya?" ledek Hankyung.

"Iya nih!" tambah Siwon.

"Kalian berdua nyebelin!"

"Ih, si manis beneran ngambek nih?" Siwon mencubit pipi Kyuhyun.

"Kalian berdua! Berhenti menggodaku, atau aku bener-bener marah sama kalian!" ujar Kyuhyun galak.

"Iya iya deh, kita berhenti. Jangan ngambek ya, manis?" pinta Hankyung. Kyuhyun hanya cemberut menanggapinya.

"Eh, aku duluan ya? Udah ditelepon nih." pamit Hankyung sambil melihat HPnya yg berdering.

"Makan yg banyak ya Kyu, biar bayinya sehat!" *apacoba?* XD Lagi-lagi Hankyung meledek mereka berdua. Namun ia segera berlari saat melihat Kyuhyun sudah mengangkat piringnya dan bersiap melempar Hankyung dengan piring itu.

"Dia keliatannya aja kalem, tapi ternyata begitu!" oceh Kyuhyun yg masih sebal dengan Hankyung.

"Tapi kayaknya boleh dicoba tuh!" ujar Siwon dengan seringaiannya.

"Apaan yg dicoba?" tanya Kyuhyun heran.

"Punya bayi." jawab Siwon sambil melebarkan seringaiannya. Seketika Kyuhyun menjitak kepala kekasihnya itu.

"Dasar mesum!" cecar Kyuhyun sadis.

"Biarin, abisnya kamu menggoda iman, sih." sahut Siwon. *siapa yg ngambil mahkota kealimannya Siwon? hayo ngaku!* XD #author kumat lagi

"Udah cepetan makan, abis itu kita pulang! Aku capek, nih!" omel Kyuhyun dengan wajah blushing. Siwon yg melihat itu pun tersenyum dan langsung mengacak rambut Kyuhyun dengan sayang.

~~~~~~~~ malam harinya ~~~~~~~~

'TING TONG'

Suara bel membuat Kyuhyun berhenti memainkan PSPnya dan beranjak menuju pintu depan. Saat pintu dibuka, terlihat sosok tampan Choi Siwon yg memakai t-shirt berwarna biru muda yg dipadu dengan celana jeans berwarna hitam.

"Siwonnie..." sapa Kyuhyun yg langsung memeluk tubuh atletis milik Siwon. Sedangkan yg dipeluk pun tersenyum melihat tingkah manis kekasihnya ini.

"Ayo kita masuk!" ajak Kyuhyun sambil menggandeng lengan Siwon.

"Mau minum apa?" tanya Kyuhyun saat mereka sudah duduk di ruang tengah.

"Apa aja deh." jawab Siwon.

"_Cappucino_ mau?" tawar Kyuhyun.

"Boleh." jawab Siwon singkat. Tanpa basa-basi lagi, ia segera menuju dapur dan tidak lama ia kembali membawa secangkir _cappucino_ dingin.

"Gumawo, chagi Kyu..." ucap Siwon tulus.

"Ngomong-ngomong kapan orangtuamu pulang dari Australia?" Siwon membuka pembicaraan.

"Nggak tau tuh, belum ada kabar." jawab Kyuhyun.

"Yesung _hyung_ tumben pulang malam, memangnya ada apa?" tanya Siwon.

"Katanya di kampus ada acara." jawab Kyuhyun singkat.

"Oh..." tanggap Siwon.

"Wonnie, boleh aku nanya?"

"Silakan!"

"Mmm... Kamu nyesel nggak sih pacaran sama aku?" tanya Kyuhyun, membuat Siwon terlonjak.

"Kenapa kamu nanya kayak gitu?" tanya Siwon heran.

"Gapapa sih, pengen tau aja." jawab Kyuhyun.

"Ya nggak lah, kenapa aku harus nyesel pacaran sama kamu? Justru aku beruntung dapetin kamu, soalnya kan kamu itu incaran para _namja_. Dan aku adalah _namja_ beruntung yg bisa dapetin kamu." jawab Siwon panjang lebar, membuat Kyuhyun blushing.

"Atau jangan-jangan kamu ya yg nyesel pacaran sama aku?" tanya Siwon balik.

"Ya nggak lah, alasannya ya sama kayak yg kamu kasih ke aku tadi." jawab Kyuhyun sambil menatap kedalam mata Siwon.

"Nggak usah kamu jelasin, aku udah tau jawabannya." kata Siwon sambil tersenyum, memperlihatkan lesung pipinya.

"Dasar gombal!"

"Emang bener kok." ujar Siwon. Mereka terdiam.

"Kyu?" panggil Siwon. Kyuhyun yg tengah menunduk pun menoleh menghadap Siwon dengan pandangan heran.

"Apa?" tanya Kyuhyun. Siwon tidak menjawab. Malah ia mendekatkan wajahnya pada Kyuhyun. Siwon memiringkan kepalanya, dan menutup matanya. Kyuhyun pun sama, ia mulai menutup matanya saat jarak mereka tinggal sedikit lagi. Perlahan, bibir Siwon menyentuh bibir Kyuhyun. Mereka saling melumat bibir satu sama lain dengan mesra. Siwon menjilat bibir bawah Kyuhyun, meminta akses memasuki mulut Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun pun membuka mulutnya, membiarkan lidah Siwon bermain didalam mulutnya. Setelah beberapa menit berciuman, Kyuhyun mendorong dada Siwon pelan, memberi sinyal agar namja itu menghentikan ciumannya. Siwon yg mengerti maksud kekasihnya itu pun langsung menarik dirinya. Ia tersenyum melihat wajah Kyuhyun yg memerah dengan napas yg tersengal-sengal. Sementara Kyuhyun menstabilkan detak jantungnya yg bekerja lebih cepat dan mengatur napasnya yg masih tersengal-sengal, Siwon malah menciumi leher Kyuhyun dengan lembut, dan sesekali menggigitnya sehingga membuat tanda kemerahan di leher putih Kyuhyun. Membuat jantung Kyuhyun yg tadinya sudah agak tenang jadi menggila lagi. Dan setelah puas dengan leher jenjang Kyuhyun, Siwon kembali mencium bibir Kyuhyun. Mereka kembali terlarut dalam sentuhan manis yg diberikan oleh satu sama lain.

"Ehem..." suara dehaman seseorang sukses menghentikan ciuman panas antara Siwon dan Kyuhyun.

"Wow, aku ganggu ya?" tanya seorang namja dengan seringai jahil tersungging dibibirnya.

"Yesungie hyung!" jerit Kyuhyun kaget.

"Biasa aja kali!" ledek Yesung yg melihat kedua namja yg berumur lebih muda darinya itu memerah malu.

"Katanya _hyung_ pulang malam?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan wajah kesal.

"Nggak jadi deh, nanti kalo aku pulang malam kamu _and_ Siwon malah ngasih aku ponakan." ledek Yesung lagi. *wah, Yeppa yadong* XD #padahal kerjaan saya juga

"Ya nggak lah_ hyung,_ aku nggak akan ngelakuin itu. Aku kan udah janji juga bakal ngelindungin Kyu." jawab Siwon.

"Hahaha... Aku percaya kok sama kalian. Santai aja..." sahut Yesung disertai senyum.

"Aku ke kamar dulu ya? Kalo kalian mau ngelanjutin yg tadi gapapa kok, asal jangan kelewat batas." ujar _Yesung_ seraya berjalan menuju tangga. *kakak yg aneh* XD

"_Hyung_!" jerit Kyuhyun lagi. Yesung yg mendengar jeritan kesal adiknya itu pun balas tertawa.

"Kyu?" panggil Siwon setelah Yesung sudah tidak terlihat lagi.

"Hmm?"

"_Jeongmal sarangheyo, chagi. Don't ever leave me_!" ujar Siwon sambil memegang kedua tangan Kyuhyun.

"_I won't._" jawab Kyuhyun disertai senyuman manisnya. Kembali mereka saling berciuman, ciuman yg lembut dan mesra, menggambarkan suasana hati keduanya saat ini.

* * *

><p>END<p>

* * *

><p>Review, please?<p>

Gumawo.


End file.
